Maria Maiocco
About Maria... I was born to two muggle parents in Texas and I was raised in Atlanta, Georgia. I have to admit, I was not very social when I was a wee lass. But when I was in muggle elementary school, I shared a class with two deaf peers. I of course thought it was interesting and so I learned sign language from them as well as teaching myself. I soon became fluent in ASL. When I was 10, my parents and I moved to London. Of course I had nothing to do, so I taught myself to play music, and I was good. So naturally I sat in random public places and played to help my parents with their financial situation. In school, I was very smart and of course I got good grades, but everything just went "ptth" until I got the letter from Hogwarts. My parents were confused, but were soon very pleased. They eagerly sent me off and with new spirit got better jobs. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of wit and learning. It very much suited me, looking at my educational background and such. Hogwarts was such a magical place; I have never seen anything like it. I did well in all of my classes, but during the summer of 2017, I rapidly lost my hearing. That had an effect on my grades, which slowly dropped. I soon got used to the fact that I could not hear and I got my grades up again. I befriended Professor Ramley and some other people. I also made a few enemies; those whom I now believe were just jealous of me... In my 4th year I met this odd boy named Christian. He was also deaf, but he had cochlear implants. He acted quite odd the first two years but then I grew warm on him. We started to date at the end of our 5th year. I believe he is slightly clingy; I tend to find him in the most odd of places where I am. But the thing is... He is quite sweet, so I could not resist. Anyway- we soon graduated and I was at the top of my class; O's in every class except in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I went to London and bought my own house and a dog. I soon applied for numerous universities, both in England and back in the States. With a secure educational future, I took my dog and left my house with a relative and headed to Washington DC. I soon graduated from Gallaudet University with a degree in Chemistry and the Mathematics. A year later, I was at the beach in Florida with Christian and I's whole family. We were talking a walk on the beach before dinner when he started to tell me a story, which I did not know was about me. When we were called to dinner, I asked, "What about the rest of it?" He replied, "It starts now." He got on his knees and took out a box with a ring. He asked me to marry him. Of course I had to say yes. Turns out, he asked my father for permission like 2 years before. What a sweetie, waiting that long. Anyway, the next summer we had our wedding. At the moment, I am pregnant with my first child and Christian and I recently bought a one story home(plus a basement)in a large neighbourhood. Personality... I am the kind of person that seems happy go lucky despite whatever happens. However, I am quite serious when I need to be. I am determined to fix what ever comes up. Sometimes, though, I feel hurt. Which is why I stay away from crowds, because I do not want to be judged or bullied... I tend to be seen with older adults more than people my own age, unless I trust them well enough. I am also very intellectual and prefer to think things through. Trivia... *Maria had an un-tarnished record at Hogwarts. *Maria has fears of: failure, rejection, and bugs with many legs. *She has collected all the Chocolate Frog cards. Quotes... "There are so many people, deaf or otherwise abled, who are so talented but overlooked or not given a chance to even get their foot in the door." -Marlee Matlin "When you’re a kid, they tell you it’s all… Grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that’s it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It’s so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better." "For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future."